This invention relates in general to the measurement of physiological parameters of a subject and more particularly to methods and apparatus used to temporarily attach sensors to the hand/fingers for the purpose of measuring various physiological parameters, such as temperature, galvanic skin response, heart pulse rate, perspiration, etc.
There are many clinical biofeedback and physiology measurement and monitoring systems in use. These systems are used by professional clinicians, researchers, and others to monitor a subject""s physiologic changes, and accordingly use different protocols for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,075 Barnea discloses a method of measuring the depth of anesthesia by detecting the suppression of peripheral skin temperature variability. The peripheral skin temperature is measured by temperature probes on index fingers or thumbs of a patient.
Known apparatus for the purpose of attaching the sensors to the hand or finger to accomplish these measurements include bands, rings, and tensioned clips. Methods include adhesive tape, and self-adhering sensors.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,753, issued Oct. 5, 1976, inventors Greenleaf et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,531, issued Apr. 9, 1985, inventor Ward, discloses the use of wristbands to attach temperature sensors to a subject. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,701, issued Oct. 12, 1999, inventors Asada et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,468, issued May 23, 2000, inventors Korenman et al., discloses the use of finger rings or bands to attach sensors to a subject. The latter patent also discloses the use of wristbands for sensor attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,966, issued Nov. 8, 1994, inventors Rosenthal et al. discloses a temperature-sensing thermistor-type ring worn around the base of the finger for sensing peripheral skin temperature. A light shield glove is also disclosed but is not used to support the temperature sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,166, issued Oct. 25, 1977, inventors Simpson et al., discloses a brassiere which includes a number of skin temperature sensors. Although xe2x80x9cother garmentsxe2x80x9d besides brassieres are mentioned, there is no specific reference to a glove-like apparatus consisting of a fabric with advantageous features. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,984, issued Nov. 15, 1983, inventor Zarudiansky, discloses apparatus for recording tactile sensations including a sensing or xe2x80x9creceptorxe2x80x9d glove used to effect a tactile exploration of an object whose xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d is to be recorded. The glove includes a mosaic of pressure and temperature sensors preferably formed by localized diffusions of electrically conductive material into a sheet of a flexible insulating material, of the synthetic rubber type. This teaches away from the present invention, in regards to both: using currently-available e.g., inexpensive sensors, and, having a non-insulative function.
The means described above for attaching sensors to an individual all variously exhibit one or more of the following shortcomings:
restriction of blood flow
variability in placement
variability in contact pressure
variability in sensor-to-skin bond/falling off
thermal-mass dampening of short-term variation (that which is sought to be measured)
susceptibility to contact with other thermal masses
inhibition of normal function of heat radiation and moisture evaporation
quality and longevity of the strain relief of the connecting wires
comfort of the subject over time
apprehension by younger subjects, due to the clinical xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d of the attaching apparatus
According to the present invention, there is provided a solution to the problems and fulfillment of all the needs set forth above.
According to a feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for temporarily attaching a sensor of a physiological parameter to an extremity of a person comprising:
a fabric structure configured to be positioned on an extremity of a person, said fabric structure formed of loops of yarn like material which exhibit porosity and elasticity; and
a sensor of a physiological parameter mounted on said fabric structure such that when said structure is positioned on the extremity of a person, said sensor senses a physiological parameter of said person.
The invention has the following advantages.
1. The elasticity of the fabric provides sensor position restraint and contact pressure.
2. The elasticity of the fabric additionally provides strain-relief of the wires where they attach to the sensor, and where they exit the apparatus.
3. The porosity of the fabric allows normal heat radiation and moisture evaporation.
4. It is conformal, comfortable, inexpensive, durable, and positioning-repeatable.
5. All hand sizes are accommodated by having 2 or 3 sensor glove sizes available.
6. As added benefits, the look and feel of the present invention are familiar and the setup process quickened, greatly reducing any apprehension by young subjects, as has been witnessed when sensors are being attached.